Examples of roller chains falling within the technical field of this invention include bicycle chains and saw chains used in chain saws. It is very common for one such chain to become tangled with itself when it is removed from the sprockets on which it is supported during use. Untangling of such chains is tedious at best, and can be dangerous with saw chain due to the sharp nature of the cutting elements which the chain carries.
This invention is directed to overcoming the problems associated with the tangling of such chains when removed from their operating environment.